never in a million years
by mamika
Summary: Kai/Max, a request from deny. the start is always the hardest, but will Maxie's efforts pay off? can he convince Kai that some things are worth trying? oneshot.


sorry this is short. but this is first time thinking Max and Kai together for real and... it was surprisingly easy, but I am not sure how this worked out... hopefully it's not too far from what you hoped deny, I did try my best... and thanks for saying my grammar is getting better! I hope it's true and not just fleeting thing.

anyways, here is your request deny! hope you like it!

* * *

"No" he denied shortly. He kept his eyes closed while leaning to the wall. No way in hell was he going to see those nearly always bright blue eyes going dimmer, to see the disappointment in the eyes. Only when he heard footsteps retreating did he open his eyes and let out a deep breath.

How had things turned out like this?

He recalled that when the team had been put together he had sworn to himself to keep his distance from everyone. And he indeed had done that, the only one he accidentally spent more time with was Rei because the guy was polite enough to stay out of his business and that he could just ignore the Chinese blader completely.

Tyson was just loudmouthed idiot. Nothing more to it and he was the happier the further away the yerk was. And he knew the feeling was mutual.

Kenny was always stuck with his computer so there was no need to pay any mind to that kid.

But then there was Maxie. Just Max. he wasn't even sure how come he had started to think the happy sparkling kid Maxie. He was not one with nicknames, but somehow it felt more appropriate to use the softer Maxie. There was smile on his lips all the time. Sometimes just giddy, sometimes cheery, sometimes focused. But still a smile. It was nothing like Rei's polite mask of smile, it was real.

He often found himself what it would be like to feel as much emotions as the blond and being able to show them that easily. But he knew he could never to that. He had done to much and seen way too much to smile that innocently.

He pushed himself away from the wall. He briefly wondered about going after the blond but shaking his head decided it would be useless. He didn't have to offer what Maxie was looking for. He was not one to make friends nor have friends. He wasn't able to push his worries and responsibilities aside even for one evening to join the team's parties. The few times he had been around had made him feel awkward and self-conscious. He couldn't let go of his pride and fool around. He couldn't let go of his control and smile and laugh and joke around. It just made the difference and distance between them more clear.

So he turned around and walked inside. He got a water to drink and retreated into his own room for the rest of the day.

"Kai" he looked up from his book that he had been reading in the living room. Of course it had to be Max. he let out a deep sigh and slapped the book shut.

"What?" he asked tiredly. He didn't understand why Maxie didn't understand that he was receiving a cold shoulder. Why was the blond still time after time trying to get him to join their foolish games?

But again the blond just smiled brightly at him

"I was wondering. If you are not busy tonight, will you come to the movies with me? My treat!" the blond's smile was so wide and bright and hopeful that it felt like it was crushing him.

He shook his head

"You don't have to be friendly with me. Yes, we are in the same team, but that's all. We don't have to be friends, we don't have to spent free time together or get to know each others" he said calmly and sternly. Maxie huffed

"I know. But that won't stop me from trying. I know you aren't a people person, but I am not asking you to be in a group. I am asking you to come to the movies with me."

he lifted an eyebrow.

"You are asking me to go to a movie with you, just the two of us?"

his heart thudded in his chest when he noticed the faint tint on the blond's cheeks and how the blue eyes momentarily looked away from him. He smirked and chuckled, causing the blond to blush even harder. Maxie run a hand through the blond mob and sighed

"It doesn't have to be like that. I don't try to change you or anything. I just really would want to see the movie"

he tilted his head and stared at the blond

"So why don't you go alone?"

the blond shrugged

"It's a horror movie. I don't want to see it alone"

"I'm sure there is more people in the theater" he said and popped the book open again, to let the blond know that the conversation was over.

"Not funny Kai" Maxie huffed at him. He looked up again and Max was staring down at him, with a frown. He blinked

"I don't think I have ever seen you frown before"

Maxie's blue eyes sparkled when he winked.

"There is more to me than meets the eye"

there was a moment while they just stared at each others. He really had had no idea that Maxie could not smile.

"Seems like it" he said quietly and looked back at his book but he didn't see it. Just now he had thought that maybe the blond wasn't as far away from him as he had thought. Maybe the blond wasn't just a happy-go-luck person, but just freakishly positive person.

"Why don't you ask someone else?"

"Rei doesn't like horror movies. Tyson would just make fun off me that I don't dare to go alone and Kenny would spoil it all by telling how the special effects are done." the blond shook his head fiercely "They are no go." the hopeful smile was back "So how about it? You're in for a evening out of the house?"

he drummed the book covers with his fingers

"I am not sure that's a good idea." he admitted quietly. He knew he was drawn to the blond. Because of how different they are and how part of him admired Maxie for the strength and kindness he possessed. But bigger part of him was worried.

"Why not?" Max asked just as quietly and leaned down to be able to see his face. He locked eyes with the blue ones

"Because I am not good company for you. I don't want to poison you"

"Poison me? What in the world are you talking about?"

he closed his eyes and sighed before answering.

"Like I was poisoned by Voltaire. I don't want to take your trust and beliefs from you. You are an optimist. And I think that suits you" he finished and opened his eyes, fearing for Maxie's reaction. It would be a shame if the blond would now start avoiding him, that he wouldn't see those wonderful eyes sparkling at him. But he needed to keep Max safe, even if it cost something to him.

For a moment Maxie was unresponsive. Then his lips twitched and then the blond laughed and without a notice hugged him tight. He could swear his ribs were cracking, he had had no idea that the blond was this strong.

"Maxie" he gasped, trying to draw a breath. And the blond let go, smiling at him

"You are silly."

he glared the blond at that, but Maxie just waved it off "You know, it goes both ways. If you would change me, I would change you just as much. Even though, you have already changed" the blond shook his head before straightening up and grinning at him "Never in a million years would I have thought I would hear something like that from you. You are a lot nicer guy than you give yourself credit for. And than you let others think"

he stood up too, the book falling to the floor with a thud

"Don't be an idiot" he growled at Maxie, who just put hands behind his head and smiled mischievously

"Am not"

he glared the blond and crossed hands over his chest

"Why are you so eager to spent time with me?" he asked. Maxie blinked in surprise and the smile dropped when the blond's mouth hang ajar

"You mean you don't know?" the blond asked, voice dry from shock. He shook his head and felt how his eyebrows knitted down into a frown. Maxie covered his mouth with his hand and the blue eyes looked glassy for a moment. Then the hand dropped down and there was a smile again. Different from anything he had seen before. It was hard to decipher it, but there was joy and playfulness in it. But something else too, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Well then" Maxie said slowly. "You should try to find out"

he growled

"Don't play games with me"

but Maxie just winked at me

"This is not a game. This is life."

he rolled his eyes to the blond's antics.

"You can be annoying at times" he muttered and gave the blond a hard look. Maxie just laughed

"Like vise. But one more time, how about coming to the movies with me?"

he was silent and stared

"And after it, if you buy as coffees, I might tell you. Or give you a clue at least, if you haven't figured it out by then"

he fought the heat away from his face. No way in hell was he going to blush in front of the blond. Or anyone else for that matter. But he was wondering, was Maxie constantly asking him to do stuff for the same reason he couldn't look Maxie while turning him down? He had always squashed it as false hope and silly dreaming. But was it actually possible that Maxie had a thing for him too?

He swallowed

"When does the movie start?"

"Seven"

he nodded.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked, suddenly sounding nervous. He nodded again and just like that he was being hugged by Maxie again.

"Thanks" the blond whispered into his ear. It made a shiver run down his spine and apparently the blond noticed it because there was a small giggle. He decided to pay it back by momentarily hugging Maxie back before pushing them apart.

The blond was gorgeous. The blond mob was tussled about and the brightness of the sky blue eyes was something he could stare for ages.

He smirked.

"Just don't be late" he said and walked to his room. He wanted to have a shower before the movie and maybe just once he would have to look what he was going to wear. Even though he figured that it shouldn't matter, since he should be accepted as what he was, not something he pretended to be. And he knew he would not fuss over clothing forever.

But maybe just this once...

shaking his head he headed for the shower. Time would tell how things worked out. In the meantime, he could only worry and ponder about it.

* * *

hmm? my first ever Maxie/Kai! did you like it?

and everybody, thanks for reading, hope it was pleasant and please leave a review before leaving!


End file.
